


What Is Needed

by le_singe_est_sur_la_branche



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Begging, Bondage, F/M, Iron Bull gets fucked by a strap on, Nipple Piercings, Pegging, Prostate Milking, Spanking, WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_singe_est_sur_la_branche/pseuds/le_singe_est_sur_la_branche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull needs some grounding. The Inquisitor is ready to help. </p><p>AKA The Inquisitor fucks Iron Bull with a strap on till he begs to come. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a conversation I had with a friend. I just had to write it.  
> That being said, let me know if I fucked anything up, or if you see any mistakes!

It's been a stressful couple of weeks. Bull, usually perfectly controlled, has gone a bit crazy in the passing time from when he had to choose between his Qun and his Chargers. He's been tense, anxious, emotions he hasn't ever really felt. Everything had been control under the Qun, now he was Tal'vashosh, the world seemed different. He needed grounding, control, guidance.

He needed Saxa to finally get on with it and fuck him already. 

The dwarf merely snorted as his suggestion and continued to finger him almost gently, just enough to keep him on the edge, but not enough to do anything to bring him release. His hands were tied in heavy ropes to the headboard of her sturdy Dwarven bed frame, but it was more a formality than anything. Bull could easily rip out of his constraints if he wanted. But he didn't want to. He wanted to be good, so he could be rewarded. 

Saxa had him sprawled out on her bed, hips up so there was a slight friction on his cock, but not enough. Nothing about this was enough, and as starved as he was, it was so perfect, the loss of control to his little Boss, her hands guiding him where she wanted him with the slightest of effort. He has been eager for her touch all night, but she has only focused it on parts of him, scratching his back with her dull nails, rubbing his cock till he was dripping in her palm, rubbing the pink of his cheeks where she had flogged him to near orgasm before backing off.

The fucking tease. She had let him pick out the flogger, and the rope, and the strap on. And the nipple studs, the chains that linked them and went up over the bed frame and back down so she could tug at his nipples whenever she pleased from back behind him. There was no pattern to it, either, so it was always a shock when she did, sending ripples of pleasure down his spine and back up. 

She had been so good with the flogger, too, so precise and with the perfect swing. There is no doubt in his mind she had practiced for him, and if that didn't make his chest squeeze with feelings he didn't want to analyze right now, he didn't know what would. She knew he needed this, knew he would want this, and had practiced and planned it out in-between trying to save the world and running an Inquisition. 

Fuck, that was so hot.

The entire night, he's been winding down, slowly, slowly getting in to the right head space, the right energy, and he's almost there, he just needs a little more to get him out of his head and in to his body. 

She smacks his ass, hard, and he jumps, the sting of his already pink skin and the sudden loud noise in the mostly quiet room jerking him back in to the now, and out of the then. 

"Color." She commanded, and damn, he loved that voice on her, strong and controlling.

"Green." He said, muffled by the pillow under his head. It's already soaked with saliva. He wants to beg, but he's not there yet. 

"You're doing so good, baby." She praised before smacking his other cheek, hard, and crooking her fingers up in to his prostate. He can't help the keen that chokes out of him, his hips rolling out of his control. She grabbed them with a stern grip, and held him still for a long moment, fingers of her one hand damp from lube. "Stay still, now, soon." She patted his stinging cheeks and he could hear her shuffle around, probably fixing the strap on around her groin. 

It was big, and it looked a little ridiculous on her small frame, but it also looked a lot hot, Bull had wanted to swallow it down just to show her how much he liked it. 

"Next time." She had promised with a smirk, before urging him up on the bed. 

The sound of her getting ready jumps Bull's heart rate, finally, finally, he chanted in his head, wanting to be filled, anchored. The head of cock nudged at his balls, then his rim, gently dipping in just barely before she pulled back, repeating the process a few times till Bull was tense and frustrated.

"Boss, please." He begged, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them. Saxa rubbed his hip soothingly and pushed in the head of her cock, stopping there. He groaned in pleasure, and frustration, his body doing an eager little wiggle. Her fingers rubbed around his rim, pushing at it, till she fitted one of her fingers inside with the head of cock. She stretched him wider with the finger and he moaned helplessly, feeling gaping and vulnerable. 

"You are so amazing." She said sweetly and shoved half of the cock in to his joy, little moans escaping from his open mouth as she rocked in and out, pushing a little more in each time. When she was finally all of the way in, Bull sighed contentedly. The cock was big enough that he would feel the ache of it after, but not so big that he had trouble taking it with all the preparation Saxa had given him. Lulled by the constant, even rocking of Saxa's beginning thrusts, Bull focused on the nice stretch, the skim of it on his prostate every few thrusts or so.

Of course, Saxa was never about constant, all about surprising. She pulled on his nipple rings, hard enough to cause a cry from Bull's lips, forcing him up on his elbows, making him arch his back. She smacked his ass once, twice, three times before letting go of the chain, rubbing at the new marks, fucking him deep and hard.

"Color." She asked, sounding just a little out of breath, and Bull moaned out a rumbly green. She continued to spank him, randomly along his thighs and ass, alternating in strength, area and timing. It kept him on edge, his mind clear, focusing on the feeling of the sting, the stretch, the noise of her hips smacking against his ass. One thrust is hard, and shoves his leaking cock along the bed sheet, reminding him that he is desperate to come. Saxa is ahead of him, though, before he can even ask her to touch his cock, she is reaching down to squeeze his balls. 

"Don't come till I say so, be good, baby, you're being so good, don't come." She kissed his back a few times, pressing her weight down on him, her hot skin on his stinging back side. 

"Please." He pressed his face to the damp pillow, but she started fucking him hard and fast, and he thanked every deity he ever heard of for Dwarven stamina, because she just kept going, hardly out of breath, returning to spanking him, sliding fingers up the base of his cock, squeezing his balls every once and awhile, tugging on the chain randomly till he was a mess, squirming and moaning, wanting to come so badly, but wanting to be good, entire focus on the feel of her fucking him in to the bed, the constant subtle sting of his skin. 

He almost forgets that he needs to come, but Saxa doesn't. She stilled her hips, leaving her almost fully inside of him. He whined, confused until he felt her fingers push at his rim again, wiggling inside, opening him further so they could curl and press insistently on his prostate. His hips jerked, and the bed creaked against the force of his tugs, almost losing control of his own strength. She milked his prostate, her other hand stroking the underside of his cock with ghostly touches. 

"You've been so good, baby." She praised, and he whined weakly, pleased at her praise, still committed to being good, yet so very desperate to come. "Do you want to come, Bull?" He nodded, his horns tapping the bed frame once accidentally. "You've earned it. I'm going to thrust three more times, on that third thrust, I want you to come." She instructed, very precise, her voice even, if a touch breathless. He choked out a moan, but nodded. He fully expected her to withdraw her fingers from his ass, but no, she kept them in, pressing down hard as she thrust once slowly, free hand cupping his balls and rolling them in her grip. The pleasure was blinding him, his nerves all on end, waiting for the blessed signal that he could finally, finally come. The second thrust came sharply after a long beat, and he sobbed silently, chest heaving. She pulled the chain, somehow, and his nipples burst with pain as she slammed home the final time.

His orgasm was stunning, body shaking and mind shattering. He cried out, he thinks, his horns making dents in the frame from his upward jerk. She rubbed at his prostate and balls, pushing it on, and on till he was coming again, dry, his body convulsing and shuddering. She didn't need him to tell her to back off, she knew his body well enough, pulling away at the precise moment it turned from mind blowing pleasure to sharp pain.

The time from that moment and the moment he was being urged on to his back was a blur, but during it, she had untied him, rubbed soothing salve on his thighs and ass, wiped him down and unhooked the chains from his puffy nipples. She bent over him, kissing both of the dawnstone gem studs gently, before kissing his damp, slack mouth. 

"Color." She murmured, waiting patiently for his tired green. She smiled at him, gently, and continued on with her own version of aftercare. She rubbed his horn cream on his horns for him, lotion on his chest and arms, massaging as she went, before covering him up with a light blanket. She got him a drink of water, cleaned up all the equipment before he finally called her to bed. She got in to bed, all loose limbed and satisfied. He hugged her to his side like a teddy bear, half asleep. For the first time in weeks, he finally felt like himself. 

"Thanks, kadan." He said sleepily, yawning, squeezing her hip. 

"Anytime, luv." She patted his chest gently, listening to his heart beat as he fell asleep before drifting off herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
